Division System
Official Announcement from http://www.kabodonline.net/ 'Division System' It is referred to as an army division or group in Kabod Online. Characters that are level 41 and up can choose between two divisions and do a series of quests. a. How to join a Division: · Receive a series of quests from the head of each Division in their respective headquarters in the Ferocious Battlefield. · Division Ferocious Battlefield can be found 7 o’clock from the Langueo Portal. · Players are required to have 1000 Gold and Havid Gemstones to proceed in joining a certain Division *''Havid gemstones can be obtained from Monster drops and are also tradeable.'' b. Division Contents: · Players can obtain the Capes from the merchant for each Division. · A character who wears a cape will have an increase in his defensive power. c. Leaving a Division: · A player can only leave the Division through the Head NPC of their Division. · A time penalty will be given when a player decides to leave a Division. A player will need to wait for a week in order to join another Division. · A player will not be allowed to leave a Division if the character is equipped with items related to their Division. · Once a character is no longer part of a Division, it will become a neutral player and can wear a grey cape. · Note that a neutral player will not be able to join the Occupational Battle. Requirements: 1. Only players who are level 41 and above will be able to participate in the Division War. 2. There are two Divisions that players can align with, Cenamerry or Garruel. 3. Minimum number of participants is 1 per each team and the maximum numbers of participants are 100 per team. 4. The fierce Division war breaks out between two divisions once a week for two hours. Photo from Kabod Online Facebook How to Join: 1. Players choose what division they want to align themselves with: Cenamerry or Garruel. 2. A penalty will be given if the player withdraws from a division after joining. 3. After selecting what division to be part of, player should accept the joining quest from the Head NPC of the division they selected. 4. In order to proceed with the quest, the player should have 50 Habid gemstones and 1,000 gold. *''Habid gemstones can be obtained from Monster drops and are also tradeable.'' 5. Once the quest is completed, the player can purchase the designated cape for their division and equip it. The logo for the division will also appear next to the character’s name. *Blue''' will be the color of the cape for Garruel's Division and Red will be for the Cenamerry Division.'' ''* Grey cape will be available for those who wish to wear one but do not belong to any division.'' Kabod Online Team (^_^) Updated Info Opens once a day, 1 hour battle time. - After Division war is finished, winning division can use '''‘Battle Merchant NPC’'. 'The NPC sells '''S Grade Rare magic pattern gears '(Lv41, Lv45, Lv50, Lv51, Lv52) which could be purchased by only WP. Division War Schedule (PST) - Sunday = 00:00 - Monday = 16:00 - Tuesday = 22:00 - Wednesday = 04:00 - Thursday = 09:00 - Friday = 13:00 - Saturday = 20:00